


Follow You

by nastymajesty



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/pseuds/nastymajesty
Summary: After a series of rather stressful events, Agent 8 moves into Inkopolis, thinking her life would be easier that way.Unfortunately for Agent 8, the mix of culture shock and the heavy burden of what she had just gone through seemed to overweight these factors.Thank goodness Agent 3 was there to calm her down.





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back whoops.  
> Some things to note: I'm basing this all off of stuff from the trailer and SplatoonJP twitter. I'm trying to avoid talking about what happened in the subways because...We Don't Know!  
> We just know something happened, so.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy ♥ It was fun to write!

It’s been a long time since Agent 8 moved into Inkopolis. A long time being about a month after everything in the subway had occurred. Captain Cuttlefish said that it was best to move to the city. It’s bustling with all kinds of sea life and there’s plenty to do! She’d love it there. She can even stay with Agent 3!

Agent 8 refused. She didn’t want to be a bother. She’s caused so much trouble already. 3 insisted, but she still refused.

She did, however, agree to stay in the same apartment complex as 3. Just across the hall.

_ She felt safer this way. She would never admit this. _

When 3 tried to explain how expensive it would be, Marina offered to pay for her rent until 8 could get a job. Pearl then chimed in, offering to pay 8’s rent for life. This made everyone burst into a fit of giggles, until they realized Pearl was completely serious.

8 accepted Marina’s offer, and 3 decided there was no point in arguing. The octoling probably needed more space, anyways.

Agent 8 thought adjusting would be easy. Inkopolis seemed like a nice place. She learned that Pearl and Marina were fairly popular, too. And Agent 3 is so smart! It would be no problem. They were all so nice to her.

_ They were all so nice to her. _

Unfortunately for Agent 8, the mix of culture shock and the heavy burden of what she had just gone through seemed to overweight these factors. When she finally moved into her apartment, she had an anxiety attack in her new living room.

Thank goodness Agent 3 was there to calm her down. She seemed to know what she was doing, too, as if she’s dealt with something like this before herself. 

_ Agent 3 is always there for her. _

After almost half an hour of choked sobs and hyperventilating, Agent 8 finally got back in touch with reality. Agent 3 was still there, holding her close, rubbing circles on the octoling’s back with her palm.

“We can finish packing later,” she whispered. “Maybe we can see the city instead. Walk around. Walks seem to always help me a little,” Agent 3 rested her chin on Agent 8’s head. Agent 8 was still silent, but too comfortable to move. “They help me get in touch with reality.”

The two stayed where they were for almost 10 minutes, until Agent 3 shuffled awkwardly, trying to find a way to get up. “Eight, I-”

At this moment, Agent 8 realized how close together they were. She was practically snuggling the inkling for almost ten minutes. She squeaked and scrambled off of her friend, resulting in her falling backwards onto the floor and onto her back with a thump.

The inkling responded by trying to catch her or help her up, but this only resulted in her falling, too.

And now they were both on the floor.

And Agent 3 was on top of Agent 8.

They both froze, staring into each other’s eyes. Agent 3’s were a gentle yellow.

_ Have you ever noticed how pretty her eyes are? _

The inkling blinked and rolled off her friend instantly, with 8 getting up at the same pace. 8 sat upright and rubbed her shoulder, looking in the opposite direction. She could feel her face flushing. She didn’t mean for that to happen.

“W-What was it you were going to say…?” 8 finally mumbled. Her voice was soft and hesitant.

“Ah,” Agent 3’s face was burning up now. She scrunched her face up, as though trying to contain laughter. “I...I have to go to the bathroom. That’s all.” 

She was laughing out loud now, and 8 couldn’t help but follow.

“That’s all? I thought I made you upset,” 8 giggled.

“No, no! Not at all, I was just…” Agent 3 began, but stopped herself before she could finish. She sat up next to the octoling. “We should go.”

“Go?”

“Out, remember?”

“Out?!” 8 squeaked. 3 blinked, confused, before 8 remembered that her friend offered to show her around Inkopolis to relax. “I mean, of course!”

3 only nodded and smiled as she got up, helping 8 up by offering her hand.

_ She’s so gentle. _

They left shortly afterwards, both in their most casual wear for the spring weather. It was a lovely evening, and they ended up getting distracted by quite a few shops. By the time they were done, the sun had set. They hadn’t even noticed just how much time had past - they spent so much time at a cafe together, and the next thing they knew, it was dark.

The two went back to their apartments, almost hand in hand. But only almost. As they walked, they were so close together they almost stepped on each others feet, and every few moments their hands would brush one another’s.

_ If only she could hold her hand. _

Agent 3 asked if she’d be alright for the night, and 8 promised she would. 3 bid her goodnight and they parted ways.

Agent 8 wished the days were longer.

 

* * *

 

Agent 3 didn’t really go to bed when she said she would. Instead, she decided to visit Captain Cuttlefish. Partly to clear her mind (why was she thinking so much?), and partly due to the fact that she’s supposed to be giving him update reports, anyways.

She decided not to wear her hero gear, especially since she’s supposed to be relaxing on a “vacation”, and made her way to Inkopolis square. When she arrived, it was almost completely vacant, the only sign of life being street lights illuminating the desert square.

Agent 3 sighed. Something about the quiet made her feel strange. Maybe lonely. She trudged her way to a manhole, glancing around her to see if anyone was looking, and hopped right in.

Upon arriving, she was greeted with silence. The lanterns next to the cabin, along with the lights strung up on the poles, were the only things gently brightening Tentakeel Outpost in a soft orange glow.

And then she heard a loud, obnoxious snore.

Most likely from Cuttlefish himself.

Taking silent steps forward, she curiously inspected the cabin in front of her. Carefully, the inkling knocked on one of the cabin’s walls to see if her suspicions were correct. When she got no response, she tried to look for an opening, causing the cabin to creak loudly.

A loud snort erupted from the cabin and out stumbled Cuttlefish himself, confirming Agent 3’s earlier thoughts. 

“Who - WHO?” he cried, blinking rapidly awake, trying to figure out his surroundings.

“Woah, woah, Captain,” The agent stepped closer to help him regain his balance. “It’s just me.”

Cuttlefish shook his head and squinted at the girl in front of him, examining her carefully. “Oh! Agent 3, it’s good to see you! What’re you doin’ up so late?”

“Ah, Captain, sir,” the agent began, “I just wanted to give you a quick update on Agent 8.”

“Why didn’t you just say so!” Cuttlefish exclaimed, “Go on, how’s the feller doin’ on her first days in her new home?”

“She’s, uh, adjusting...decently. She freaked out a bit this afternoon, but I took her out and made sure she felt better after.”

“Poor gal. Has she finished unpacking everything yet?”

“No, no, but we’re going to be doing that later tomorrow.”

Cuttlefish put a hand to his chin in a contemplative manner. “Is that all you wanted to tell me, lass?”

“I...Yeah, it is.” The agent knew she didn’t really have to come all this way to just tell him that, but she felt like she needed the air. Even if it wasn’t exactly the freshest down in the canyon.

“Well,” he added, “I have another small task for you, if yer willing to take it up.”

Assuming it was about Agent 8, the younger inkling nodded determinedly. “I’m up for it.”

“I need you to meet with the girl at least twice every week. Take her out, show her how to play turf wars...Help her recover. She needs you, Agent 3, to do more than just settle into inkling society.”

The agent nodded again. “I...I think I understand.”

“Good! Then git.”

Agent 3 jumped, not expecting him to be so...straightforward. “What?”

“It’s far past my bedtime and yours, you need the rest! Come on, lass. You shouldn’t be out this late anymore,” he smiled gently under his beard. “You can contact me for updates, no need to make your way here.”

“I don’t know, I…” the agent was going to argue, but figured it would be useless and let her sentence trail off. “Yes, sir.”

“Then it’s best you be off, Agent 3,” he raised a hand in a little peace sign, “Goodnight kiddo!”

Agent 3 waved hesitantly. “Yeah, goodnight.”

She waited for the sound of the shack door being closed before she dared move. When she finally heard the silent click, Agent 3 turned around and creeped out of the canyon through the kettle.

Something felt off.

 

* * *

 

Agent 8 was tired.

Oh, she was so, so tired.

Even in her sleep...She was exhausted.

 

* * *

 

_ She was in the subway again. _

_ How did she get here? _

_ The fetid smell of a rotting underground subway filled the air. It was like death itself. She covered her mouth and hastily looked around. It was dark. There was only one light, from a single bulb on a string, above her head, emitting a greenish glow. _

_ The octoling’s heart raced. She didn’t want to move, instead opting to stare at the ground and pretend nothing is wrong. _

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

Just water, just water, _ she kept telling herself.  _ It’s just water, it will all go away.

_ Thunk, thunk, thunk. _

_ She heard rapid footsteps approaching her from behind. Her tentacles curled inwards, a sign of extreme stress in most octarians. She began to panic, she could her hear own heartbeat and her ears began to ring, but she couldn’t move. _

_ Agent 8 steadily looked up, and in front of her were octolings. Not normal ones, no, but the sickly ones she fought in the subways. Their tentacles were blue, their skin was a sickly _

_ green-white colour, and their sclera was almost black. She could see their veins. They didn’t seem  _ alive.

_ She wanted to scream, but she was still frozen. Agent 8 felt herself sweating and shaking. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want this. _

_ One of the octolings, the one just directly in front of her, opened her mouth to speak -- _

 

Agent 8 fell out of bed and onto the floor with a soft ‘bumf’, taking her sheets with her and forming a tangled heap. She flailed around frantically, trying to find light, before escaping its grasp.

She whined and gazed around to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. It was just a dream. A nightmare. A bad one. 8’s heart was still racing. 

Peeling the blanket off her sweat-covered body, she got up and dumped the lump on her bed. Not wanting to be in the dark anymore, she made her way across the room to turn the light on. It wasn’t until the light was on that she realized she had run to the switch.

_ Should I even bother going back to sleep?  _ she thought. She didn’t want to risk having another night terror. 8 walked to her window to see how late it was. It was still almost pitch black dark out, with only a few city lights and the moon illuminating the night.

_ Agent 3 can help you. _

The thought came to her as quickly as it left, but still managed to linger on enough to get 8 thinking. Agent 3 stays up pretty late anyways, right? 

Still shaking, she took back her blanket and wrapped it around herself. Somehow, this made 8 feel more secure. Not bothering to change out of her tank top and pajama shorts, she left the apartment as silently as she could.

 

* * *

 

Agent 3 got home late that night. She took her time on her way to her apartment, trying her best to ignore the strange feeling that’s been lingering in her head for the past hour or so. It was almost 4a.m when she arrived and heard a bang on one of the upper floors. 3 brushed it off as one of her neighbours just tripping and made her way upstairs.

She fiddled with her keys, trying to open her door in the almost completely dark hallway, when she heard a neighbour open their door and instinctively turned her head at the sound.

There was Agent 8 at the end of the hallway, outside her own door, wrapped in a lavender blanket. Her tentacles were curled inwards and she looked shaken up, like something had scared her badly. 

“Eight?” 3 mumbled, the words barely leaving her mouth, not sure if she was just seeing things or not. She began walking towards her friend cautiously.

Agent 8 squeaked. “H-Hi Three!” Upon seeing the inkling she happened to be looking for, she stumbled forward and tripped. Fortunately, Agent 3 was there to run and catch her.

“Yo,” the inkling said, helping 8 get back on her feet, “Are you okay? What are you doing up?”

The octoling nodded. “I’m...fine,” she hugged the blanket closer to herself, “I was just, uhm…” She tried to look behind 3, avoiding eye contact.

“You were…? Are you alright? Did something happen?” 3 said in a protective tone.

_ She felt safer this way -- _

“Oh! Yeah, I just…” her voice trailed off.

3 looked at her with nothing but concern. “Do you want to come to my room and talk about it?”

8 nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

Careful not to wake anyone else, 3 gently took the octoling’s hand and lead her to her room, where she motioned her to sit on the couch. 8 complied and sat in the very corner, looking as small as she could.

3 sat next to her and put a hand on her’s. “Hey, it’s alright.”

The octoling’s ears perked up. “I know.”

“Need to talk about it?”

She looked away. “Yeah.” There was a pause, for just a few seconds, as she tried to gather her thoughts. “I...I had a nightmare. A nightmare of the subways.”

3 held her hand and squeezed, unsure what to say. She’s had nightmares of the past before, too. She can’t begin to imagine what her friend had gone through when Cuttlefish found her down there and set her to be an agent.

8 scooted closer to 3. “And I just...It was so scary. There were those octolings, everywhere, and I couldn’t move, and…” Before she could even finish her sentence, she broke into sobs.

3 pulled her closer and held her there. The octoling responded by burying her head in 3’s chest and crying. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. You’re alright.”

“I...I know, I just…”

“It’s alright to be scared.”

8 looked up. They were very close.

\--  _ But she would never admit this. _

“It’s okay to be scared,” 3 continued, “What happened was scary. But it’s okay now, you’re okay now.”

8 smiled, albeit very weakly. “Yeah...Yeah, it’s okay now.”

“You have friends here. I’m here, too. No one will hurt you. No one will let you get hurt, love.”

“Thank you…” 

8 wrapped her arms around 3’s waist and buried her face back into the inkling’s chest. Her tears finally began to stop, and her breathing slowed to almost match Agent 3’s. 3 didn’t think much of the affectionate action - she just leaned back to give them both a more comfortable position, even wrapping her own arms around the octoling in return.

For a few minutes, the two lied in almost complete silence. 

“Did you just call me ‘love’?” 8 chimed to break the silence, her voice a bit hoarse from crying.

3 tensed, not wanting to move. “I- Oh, Uh, Well, I didn’t -” She stuttered as her face began to flush.

8 lifted herself up a bit and giggled. “You did.”

“Well, I -- I didn’t mean to-”

The octoling cut her off with her lips.

_ She kissed her. _

The kiss ended before 3 could reciprocate, and they were both frozen in place now. 8 had no idea what she just did - she just acted on impulse, she was right there...

3 smiled smugly. “Did you just  _ kiss  _ me?”

_ She basically admitted it. _

Now Agent 8 was the flustered mess, sitting up and covering her face. “I- I don’t know what got into me, I - I’m sorry!”

3 could only laugh.

“A-are you laughing at me now?”

The inkling gently grabbed her wrists and removed them from her face. 8 let her. “Not at all.”

They stared at each other again. 3 let go of her friend’s wrists and they both looked away, embarrassed.

Agent 3 gulped. “Are you...feeling better?”

8 nodded, looking at 3 but not turning her head.

“Do you,” 3 began, “want to me to take you back to your room?”

“No! I mean - “ The flustered octoling covered a part of her face with one hand, “I mean, no, I want to…stay here, a little longer. With you.”

Agent 3 chuckled. “That’s fine,” she shuffled and tried to move them both in a more comfortable position. “You...You can stay here as long as you need, 8.”

8 didn’t know what to say, so she just nodded and got closer to 3, getting back into their original position.

3 didn’t mind. She pulled the other’s blanket closer to them and held the octoling close.

8 intended to leave eventually, she knew she couldn’t stay there all night. But Agent 3 just felt so safe, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

Agent 3 didn’t mind, as slumber slowly took over her as well.


End file.
